Reach for the stars
by Harrypotterislifelovehappieness
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts as not only a student but a teacher. After a tragic 6th year Beauxbatons and Durmsrang join hogwarts as one wizarding school. Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny fall in love. Harry dicoveres his true potential. The Final war approaches
1. Going back

A gentle breeze rushed over Harry's face. The smell of rain filled his small, overcrowded room. Beneath him Ron tugged his covers over his face, and Hermione on his other side switched her position. It was nearly morning, small rays of sunshine rose from the townhouses across the street. Harry hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. All he could think about was that dreadful evening that Snape murdered the greatest wizard of all time. Now all he needed to do was track down the rest of Voldemort's souls (that could be anywhere). Not to mention, kill Snape, Malfoy, and of course Voldemort. As Ron once again wrestled with his sheets on Harry's hard wooden floor, He suddenly felt lucky in way. He had such loyal friends, their lives are in danger, and no matter how many times Harry begs them to leave his side, they stay close by him. When morning came, they where supposed to leave for The Borrow to see Ron's family before going off.

"Mione" Ron mumbled turned around and began snoring. Harry couldn't help but giggle. He remembered telling Dumbledore that he would stay strong a level headed through Sirius's death. Harry knew he needed to stay strong still, especially with so much he needed to do. "Her-Her-my-nee" Ron mumbled again.

"Pst, Ron, Wake up" Harry poked Ron.

"Hmmm, I'm-I'm up" Ron quickly sat up

"You where talking in you sleep" Hermione rose on the other side of Harry's bed "Again, you keep saying my name"

"Err" Ron turned bright red, clashing with his orange hair.

"We should get dressed, I'm sure your mother misses us terribly" Hermione grabbed clothes from her trunk that lay at her feet " Well, I'm going to get dressed" Hermione opened the door to find Duddley marching down that hall rubbing his eyes. He stared at her for a second. It was obvious that Duddely had a bit of a crush on Hermione with the 2 weeks they've been home. Ron has threatened to hex Duddely almost 8 times already.

"H-Hi Hermione" Duddely stuttered "You look g-good this morning" Thunder began to ring outside.

"Yes, she does" Ron appeared next to Hermione "And you-" Hermione pushed him back and walked down the hall into the bathroom. Ron got up to shut the door so Harry and him could dress.

"Err, why does she do this to me" Ron struggled to put his made-me-down shirt on.

"Just tell her you fancy her mate, you never know when-" Harry stopped not wanting to make things awkward but there was no stopping it.

"I know. Mum wrote me, she got us suits" Hermione walked in the room, Ron was startled being in his boxers "Hermione!"

"Please, like I care if yer in yer knickers" Hermione threw her night robes back into her trunk and shut it.

"Anyway" Ron shoved on his jeans "Fleur has made you a bride maid, according to Ginny the dresses are 'adorable'" Harry's head dropped a little. He still regrets leaving her at Dumbledore's funeral.

"Harry Potter!" Uncle Vernon voiced roared. Harry rolled his eyes and marched downstairs.

"What?" Harry sad in a very rude tone.

"Aren't you and you freaky little friends leaving soon" He bellowed.

" Why yes, Yes we are" Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Good then, you-you won't be coming back then?"

"No Uncle Vernon, no I don't believe I will, I am of age now" Harry was trying to be nice, but sounded so sarcastic.

" You are not 18" Uncle Vernon went back to reading the news stopping any argument that could continue. Harry smiled a little, happy with his behavior.

"So, Hermione you parents are normal" Duddely was questioning Hermione in the front room, Maybe he was trying to flirt.

"Muggels" She corrected him "And yes, they are"

"Then how are you a-" He couldn't bring himself to say the word, much like his fathe.r

" Well Duddely. Muggel born witches or wizards most likely get the gene from a relative such as a great-great grandfather." Hermione recited her usual textbook answer. Of course she went on about the passing of a wizarding gene but Harry returned to Ron upstairs.

"She's really grown up" Ron gazed down the steps. Maybe it was the two weeks of sleeping in a tiny room with her, or perhaps he had always felt this way, but now every moment Hermione wasn't with them he talked about her. "I'm gonna, I will tell her, at Bills wedding, I think it would be most appropriate" Harry just laughed and went to his room to pack ALL his belongings into one heavy trunk. "Harry, where exactly are we going after Bills wedding"

"Don't worry about it Ron, I'm taking care of things, The money wasn't the only thing my parents left in my possession" He slammed his trunk shut " Alright then? Go and get your girlfriend"

"Okay" Ron walked out of the room and halfway down the hall Ron shouted back "HEY!"

"Hello Ronald" Hermione stood up from the plastic covered couch "Are we ready to go then?"

"Err, yes we'll be apparating in Harry's room" Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs. Duddely followed. " I'll go first then" Ron held tightly to his trunk then, with a few clicks he disappeared.

"Whoa" Duddely screeched from the doorway. Harry and Hermione left together.

The Burrow looked the same as it always did. The tall, slim and lopsided house stood at the end of a long curvy dirt road. Harry could see flowers filling the pack yard, as he approached the front door with his mates.

"Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasely held him tightly "oh Ron Hermione Harry how glad you've come to join us-"

" Oh Molly!" Fleur shouted from the other room.

" Coming dear. Make your selves at home" Mrs. Weasely left them in the familiar old kitchen.

" This weddings been just the thing to keep mum's mind distracted" Ginny in the kitchen smiling. She ran over and gave Ron and Hermione hugs. When she came to Harry it was obvious she debated to hug him or not, but broke anyway and even kissed his cheek.

"How are you" Harry whispered in her ear loosening his embrace.

" Good-good" She realized how awkward her position was. "Bills scars are healing better than expected, however his appetites changed and he's much Well… hairier. " Ginny knew it was a question the three wanted answered. "Anyway, Hermione you'll be coming with me to get our dresses done with Gabriella. I must say, they are very nice, Fleur may be annoying but her fashion sense is amazing"

"Wish me luck then" Hermione called as Ginny pulled her away.

"Ron, shall we take our things upstairs then?" Harry began trudging his trunk up the wooden steps. In their rooms they found that fitted suits had been laid on their beds. Harry's was black with golden hem. Ron had silver hem.

"So how do you plan on doing it" Harry asked trying to put on his suit jacket.

"Do what" Ron was wrestling with his tie.

"Confess you undying love for Hermione" Harry smiled.

"I'm- love- Hey!" pause " well after the wedding, at the reception I guess."

"Good thinking," Harry smiled. He wanted so badly to be with Ginny. As long as Voldemort was after him, there was no way he'd put another person he loves in danger.

"What about you?" Ron admired himself in the mirror. "I saw you light up, when- well when Ginny walked into the room" Harry blushed: you can't say that you don't care about her Harry, it's not right to just leave her like that" Ron preferred that Harry and Ginny be together than anything else.

"You know I don't want to put her in danger" Harry admired his appearance too. Ron just shook his head.

Tomorrow Ron and Harry where awoken by loud noises coming from downstairs. Fred and George had obviously arrived. When Harry and Ron reached downstairs they where shooed out and told to put their suits on immediately. They had slept longer than they thought.

The back yard had been beautifully decorated with flowers and streamers. There where white chairs divided into two separate areas. Ron and Harry stood proudly next to a brutally scared Bill. The seats filled in. Fleurs family appareted to The Burrow and the back yard became full of people.

Music began. Gabriella walked in first. Her dress am adorable golden with pink ribbon in her hair. She kept smiling at Harry while throwing flower pedals as she walked. Then came two unfamiliar girls with the same golden dress. Following them was Hermione and Ginny. Both Ron and Harry's mouths dropped open. Hermione looked even more beautiful that what she did at the Yule ball. Her hair half way up and her curls more defined and she wore a similar golden dress but hers was tighter and did not have puffy shoulders. Ginny looked like a queen her hair was perfectly done and straight. Her golden dress was strapless and very flattering to her best features.

The ceremony continued but all Ron or Harry could remember is Lupin saying " dearly beloved" They where so caught up in beautiful girls across from them. " You may kiss the bride" There was cheers and smiles as Fleur and Bill shared a kiss for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Weasely.

The reception was more fascinating than the ceremony. It was obvious that Fleur's family pitched in on the decorations. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione as well as Gabriella shared a table together. After cutting the cake and raising a toast music began. Ron stood from his seat and walked around the large circular table.

"Err… Hermione" Ron out stretched his arm "Would you- will you dance with me" Hermione smiled and took Ron's hand. They reached the dance floor. Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders and Ron's on Hermione's hips.

"Hermione, you see there's something that I wanted to tell you." Ron now had his arms wrapped around Hermione "Well, really it's been ever since fourth year and…" Hermione cut him off and pecked his lips gently. Ron looked at her for a second then kissed her.

Harry felt bad watching Ginny turn down blonde guys with deep accents. He really wanted to dance with her.

"Ginny" Harry stood up "Dance with me" Ginny's eyes twinkled as if it was a dream come true. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Ginny fit comfortably into his arms. As the song came to a close Hermione and Ron took seats next to each other, holding hands. Ginny yanked Harry back the house saying she wanted to get out of the crowd.

"Harry" She began taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Where are you going when you leave here"

"To my parents old house" Harry revealed proudly

"I want to come"

"No Ginny!" Harry stood up "You'd be in too much danger"

"Harry you know bloody well that I am a talented witch. It's not like I can't handle myself. You're letting Hermione and Ron go"

"Do you think I want to put them in danger" Arguing now like an old married couple "They won't not go, I can't stop them, they want to and there's nothing I can so about it"

"Then you can't stop me from coming!" Ginny was tearing now "there's no way I'm going to sit here day after day wondering if I'll ever see you again. I'm coming"

"I-I" Harry gave Ginny a stern look and she gave him one back. Then he grabbed her and held her close. "I don't want to loose you"

"I don't want to loose you" Ginny's eyes where once again twinkling.

That night the Weasely house was quiet. It was no longer full of out of town strangers or bossy brides. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny and stayed up late in Ron's room.

"So you're coming with us then" Ron asked for the 5th time

"I'm sure not going to go back to Hogwarts" Ginny now laid back in Harry's arms

"I wonder who'll be returning," asked Ron

"Most likely 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years I'm sure their parents want them better educated in a time like this. Apparently they're letting the parents stay at Hogwarts to ensure safety"

"Nothing bad'll happen. What with Dumbledore gone and I'm not going back" Harry managed a weak smile. "they have no real reason to attack, they only want me" There was a silence. Ginny nestled into Harry's arms more. Hermione lay down next to Ron.

"So where are we gonna look first?" Ron asked.

"Hm, Hermione, You've read Hogwarts a History, what a thousand times, could you tell me did it say anything about possession, heirlooms of the houses. I know Slythrine has a locket, Huffelpuff, a mug, obviously, Gyriffidor a sword."

"So your wonder Ravenclaw's yes? Well I remember reading about the four founders of Hogwarts in another book." Hermione felt like a dork. "hmm, well no I don't recall anything about heirlooms or possessions." Hermione forced a smile. "Well Ginny I'm going to be" Hermione Was about to get up but saw Ginny already asleep in Harry's arms, Ron was asleep too. "well I guess I'll just stay" Hermione leaned back up against Ron. Harry smiled weakly, and then for the first time in almost three weeks, Harry slept all the way through the night with Ginny in his arms.

At breakfast the next morning the table was unusually empty.

"Harry, you have a letter" Ron had taken the white envelope from a brown owls talons, and tossed it to him. Harry opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Hogwarts has decided to reopen this year. I understand why you would choose not to come back and attend school but I think you education at this time is of most importance. Dumbledore left a letter in the case of his death to seek out four objects and destroy them, this letter however was addressed to you. I know you think you'll be endangering other students but I assure you that extra precautions are being taken. It would be safest to return to Hogwarts, you still have much to learn._

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

_Professor McGanagoll_

_P.S. We are in desperate need for a Defense Against _

_The Dark Arts teacher. Hogwarts staff thinks you'd be perfect for the job._

_I know you are busy but just consider._

"Hey, we got school letters too" Ronyelled as he took a bunch of other envelopes in his hand. "So Harry what's in the letter"

"McGanagoll, she wants me to come back to school this year" Harry looked up "As a student, and a teacher"

"Let me guess, Dark arts right?" Hermione giggled

"Hey, here's one to me mum and dad" Ron pulled it out a read it allowed "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. We are informing all parents that due to the loss in students in all three-wizarding school, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students will be attending Hogwarts and combining staff. We understand that you may think the combing the schools in unnecessary but it is important to ensuring the safety of your young wizard or witch. This year they will be taught not only to defend them selves but to attack their opponent too. If you have any worries or objections please contact to minister of magic."

"Bloody Hell" Ginny stood up "well" she looked around the room "I guess we have a choice"

"I'm-I'm going back" Harry smiled "they need a new teacher, and I need to learn a lot more"

Hermione jumped up, school letter in hand "Mcganagoll's made me head girl, I'm going back"

"well then, If you're going back, than I am" Ron smiled "I wonder where mum and dad are at" Ron looked over at the magic clock. All the Weasleys hands where a mortal peril "that clocks not so useful anymore. We should ask mum before making any decisions"

"Ron, I think mum would want us to go to Hogwarts than on random adventures with Harry" Ginny laughed

"What would I care about" Mrs. Weasley appeared at the steps.

"Good mornin' mum. We got Hogwarts letter and, well here" Ginny gave the letter to her.

"Oh yes I know all about this" Mrs. Weasley came down from the steps and began cooking "you'll be going then. Fantastic"

"Wait a minuet, Why did our letters come so early" Ron took the first muffin out of the basket.

"Well, Ronald. If you kept reading you could see that they'er opening the school early so students can become acquainted with new teachers and students alike. They also need time to sort the new students. Oh and look, they're adding additions to all the house to accommodate the students" Mrs. Weasley seemed thrilled.

Harry knew that another year of Hogwarts would do him good. If he couldn't even stop Snape how was he supposed to fight Voldemort. The next few weeks where more quite than ever. No one yelling that was usually Ron and Hermione but now they spent their time snogging Mr. and Mrs. Weasley always out of sight. Before long it was time to return to school. The Hogwarts express was unusually empty. Many Slytherines and Gyffindors returned, obviously no Malfoy. Ginny Ron Hermione and Harry took and empty compartment in the back of the train. The sun was shining brightly, and the weather still extremely warm, being the middle of summer. Hermione and Ron however left right away to tend to their prefect and head girl duties. Harry and Ginny spent most of their train time either snogging or eating treats.

The school was not as crowded as Harry expected. Everyone fit comfortably into the great hall. Before Harry even reached his seat the new Headmaster stopped him and brought him to her office.

"Dumbledore wants to speak to you Mr. Potter" McGonagoll opened the door and let him into her office alone. Harry's mouth dropped open when he head a familiar voice say:

"Ah, Harry glad to see you returned" Harry stood infront of a large moving picture of Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore sir!" Harry's heart skipped a beat at the site "Your- your"

"I'm quite dead Harry, but am here in spirit of course, no listen I wanted to talk to you, take a seat." Harry sat down and nodded his head "This year it is very important that you focus on you education. The Ministry is allowing Hogwart to teach more advance, and powerful magic because of what happened last year. The school is now under tighter security to ensure another accident like that never happens again. Do not go looking for Voldemort's remaining souls. It is no longer your job, I have top Order officials on it and have already destroyed one. Now you must focus everything into you learning, and teaching" Dumbledore smiled "Oh yes, teaching. I tihnk you'd be wonderful at teaching 1st through 4th years Defense against the dark arts. " Harry, I'm glad to see you are cooping with my death well. Of course I will always be here if you need me. I suggest however you get used to Professor McGanagoll being Headmaster. Well Hurry up then, go to your feast" Harry wanted to hug Dumbledore but just smiled at him instead and ran down the spiral steps.

"Harry" Ginny came flying around the corner and almost knocked him down "come on, the feast is starting" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the great hall. Even though he was asked to sit with the teacher, Harry sat with his usual Gryffindor table. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons made a usual interesting entrance. As Beauxbatons entered the walked gracefully to the old sorting hat in their new Hogwarts uniform. All of them seemed thrill to be placed most ended up in Ravenclaw or Huffelpuff. Durmstrang seemed more forced into coming. Two rows of strong looking wizards waited patiently walking down the middle of the room passing, Hermione and Ron.

"Hermy-neey" A chipper man stood proudly at the back of the line. His hair was long and he was very muscular. "Hermy-neey! 'ow glad I am to see you!" Viktor Krum practically picked Hermione up from her seat and hugged her.

"Viktor! I thought you would've graduated Durmstrang" Hermione seemed to be gleam. Ron however stood up next to her.

"I'm a teacher Hermy-neey. I Gave up me Quidditch to teach poisons" Viktor smiled over at Harry "Hi Harry, well I really gotta go seet up front" Viktor, not noticing Ron holding her hand, kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Oi!" Ron almost went after him when Hermione pulled him back to his seat "No Hermione, no, I don't want anyone kissing you. How dare he, right in front of me too!" He yelled.

"Ron" Hermione kissed him "shut up, it's okay"


	2. let's complicate love

The Gryffindor common room was full of kids. Many 2nd and 3rd years playing games like wizards chess, and especially 6 and 7th years where getting to know the opposite sex, hoping to stir romance. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny shared a comfortable, quiet spot in front of the fir place. Ron and Ginny had gotten used to seeing their sibling snogg their best friend, although it was still an uncomfortable sight.

Harry woke up in the very early morning. Not able to get back to sleep he went to shower and matched off to sit alone in the great hall. However when he arrived almost all the Durmstrang students where eating breakfast. Harry took a seat next to a tall blond boy.

"Oi! I been told all 'bout you" The blond boy Was now pointing at Harry, the whole table was watching "Your 'arry Potter, the chosen one! Honor Mr. 'arry. I swear people get the wrong idea about Durmstrang, not all of us support well you-know-who. Me name is Richard" This boy didn't seem to have as strong as an accent as Victor does.

"Well, Hi Richard. Nice to meet you" Richard was violently shaking his hand. "what year are you in"

"Well, I'm only in me 6th year" Richard signed

"Oi! Harry." Ron came into the great hall. "You weren't there when I woke up, it worried me. Well, not so much me as Ginny who came rudely in to see you" Ginny stepped out from behind Ron. Richard stood up, obviously because of Ginny.

"Hello, I'm Richard" Richard step up to Ginny, Harry waited, if he put a hand on her, he hex him. "I'm from Durmstrang"

"Hello, I'm Ginny" She took his hand. Richard brought Ginny's hand to his lips.

"Oi!" Harry took Ginny's hand out of his. Ginny smiled; flattered by Harry's reaction "Sorry Richard, but I can be rather protective" Ron laughed.

"Sorry, do you fancy her?" Richard asked ignorantly.

"Why yes I do," Harry pulled Ginny to him; she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"Sorry then" Richard smiled, staring at Ginny still. Harry couldn't say he wasn't threatened, Richard was rather good looking. Harry though, knew he was overreacting so he just sat down a relaxed. Hermione came in just as a mousey looking teacher began passing out schedules.

"Blimey" Harry muttered "first I've got to teach D.A.D.A. to 2nd years, then I've got poisons, Defense against the dark arts. Then I've got Charms. Then teaching 4th years, then 3rd years"

"Blimey is right Harry, that's more than I have" Hermione slammed down her schedule "at least we all got DADA together, and charms"

Harry stood up "I've got to get to class early then" He leaned down and kissed Ginny once, but then kissed her again "See you then" Harry trudged out of the Great hall and into the dungeons. Harry now stood in the familiar classroom that 6 teachers stood before him. Harry found parchment on his desk instructing what to teach and what pages they where on. Harry laughed remembering reading all about these simple defense charms and easy amateur hexes. A small raven-haired boy walked into the class room.

"Am-am I in the right place Harry?" He said. His name was Will and he was a Gryffindor 2nd year.

"Yeah will. Take a seat. S'posse I should make a seatin chart soon or something. Ya know I'm new at this teaching stuff"

"Bloody hell! You my teacher" Will sat down "Oh this will be great"

"Watch your mouth William" Harry gave him a stern look trying to signal not to that he could not joke about. Other students began to come in, amazed that Harry was their teacher. Harry had a half hour however deciding how to start his class.

"Good morning class. My name is Har- well. Professor Potter. Err… well professor Harry please. And welcome second years to Defense against the dark arts. This year you'll be learning much more advance thing and we'll be going at a quicker pace. Well, how about disarming spells, anyone know any?"

A young eager girl raised her hand in the front row. It reminded him of Hermione. Harry pointed to her.

"Expelliarmus" She said proudly

"Excellent. Every one, partner up!" The room shuffled as students choose a partner "now practice say the words clearly and aim you wand. Aim is very important. The room was full of voices and fly wands for the next few minuets. "Settle down anyone else know any second or third year charms? No then how about Impedimentum. This slows down or stops you opponent. For example" Harry threw a book high in the air the shouter the words Impedimentum the book stopped mid air and seemed to float. "Go ahead and try, please not on your partners but use books" Books went fly into the air and many of them where stopped "Fantastic! Well anyone know any more?"

"Excuse me sir but what about The Cruciatus Curse" the same girl spoke out.

"Ah yes. Well that curse inflicts pain on your opponent. Though good to know in a duel. Perhaps a little above this level" Harry winked at her and she giggled.

"And what about the Patronus charm?" She asked again.

"Yes, yes that I learned in third year." Harry giggled remembering how Lupin taught him "well I don't think you'll be successful in conjuring one, we shall give it a wing. You then what's your name?" The girl stood up.

"Rachael" she said

"Okay. Rachael, will you come stand up here with me then? Okay I want you to relax, sit, and think hard. Try to remember the happiest memory in your mind, real or not think about it. Remember every detail, where you where what it was like, the sounds the smells. Okay you ready?" Harry tried to say things like Lupin would.

"Yes, sir" All the kids sat on the edge of their seats.

" On the count of three I want you to say the incantations of Expecto Patronum. Wand at the ready then. One, two ,three. " 

"Expecto Patronum" A grayish cloud came from the girls wand tip.

"Good job. Though not a full Patronus it was still more than what came out of my first time." Harry smiled "It might be a little bright here" Harry took out his wand pointing it randomly into the air "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A bright white shield expelled from his wand tip filling the room. Oooos and ahhhhs came from the class as the shield came back into his wand. "So I suppose you all know what the Patronus charm is used for?"

A boy stood up in back. "eets for Deementors, eets the only way to keep them from keesing you" stuttered the boy. 

"Very good. Oops well I've seem to kept you long than I should've. I've got to get to my class" Harry smile "we'll be practicing these spell over the next few days. Optional homework is to read pages 190 to 230 all on the spells we went over plus more we will be doing. Good day to you" Harry grabbed his books a followed out of the room with the students.

"Brilliant lesson Harry" Will approach him as he caught up with Ginny. "Really love it!"

Ginny smiled at him.

"Wow could I be any luckier" Ginny winked "The boy who lived, great teacher, fantastic snogger" Ginny grabbed his shirt and pulled him off to a corner in the hall way. They stared snogging a little

"Ginny, Ginny I'm late for Defense against the dark arts already" Harry pulled back. 

"And I'm late for Transfiguration" Ginny Kissed him again and laughed before they parted down different hallways.

Harry of course arrived late and took a seat next to Ron.

"How nice of you to join us" The tall blonde hair man smiled sheepishly from behind his ratty beard "oh-oh you must be Mr. Potter, alright then you are excused for being tardy" 

"Thank you sir"

"Well then for Mr. Potter's sake, I am Professor Alken your new Defense against the dark arts teacher. Like I was saying before however, this year's class will be full of advance attacking spells charms and curses. You will be learning not only How to fight but about the magic that you're fighting. Perhaps a few harmless dark art spell. Now I'll probably spend most of this class talking but please refrain from talking passing note and such. I do not hesitate to embarrass a student."

After an hour of constant talking Professor Alken let the class go. Harry reported to his other classes and then to his teaching duties. He thought himself quite the teacher, at least 4 students would approach him and congratulate his fascinating glass.

Harry returned to Gryffindor tower late that day. He walked up to the boys dormitory to find Ginny and Hermione sitting with Ron.

"Hey guys" Harry collapsed on his bed

"Hey Harry" Ron smiled shoving down another chocolate frog. "How was your class"

"Tiring" Harry signed. Ginny ran over to him.

"Well I should go to my room then" Ginny bent down and kissed his forehead "Good night"

"Me too" Hermione Stood up kissed Ron. Suddenly Lavender entered the room with Seamus hand in hand. 

"Hermione" Lavender said coldly, she still blamed Hermione on her break up with Ron. "What are you doing here, with Ron I guess. People are saying you're quite the couple" Lavender crossed her arms. 

"Yes, yes we are Lavender." Hermione pushed Seamus out of the way and went to her room.

"I'm going to be Seamus" Lavender pushed him out of the way too and followed Hermione to their room.

"Excuse me, Hermione" Hermione turned around to find Lavenders fist hurdling towards her, luckily Hermione had enough time to step back not to have a full blow.

"What! Lavender what was that for?" Hermione was speachless for the first time after Lavender hit her again. Quickly she pulled out her wand." Impedimentum" Lavender stopped "Whats gotten into you?"

"God Hermione! I thought you where smart. I'm still in love with Ron. I'm only with Seamus to make him jealous. You need to stay away from him you little git. Mark my words Hermione, I will do anything to get him back, so back off and it will do you good" Lavender yelled. Hermione just laughed. She left Lavender somewhat frozen in the door of the girls dormitory knowing she would be back to normal in the morning.

Harry woke up late the next day. He was starving so he skipped a shower to get to the great hall before classes. His hair a mess and clothes not properly buttoned he ran into the great hall to find Ginny sitting with Richard. Quickly he took his seat next to her.

"Hello Harry" Ginny greeted him, but she did not kiss him.

"Hi 'aary" Richard waved.

"Excuse me, quite down!" McGonagoll stood at the podium where Dumbledore usually stood to make speeches "The staff at Hogwarts and I have decided to give you students a bit of a gift. From now till Christmas Holidays you have free days between days of classes. Meaning one day of classes on day of freedom. We're hoping you'll put these days to use maybe meeting new peers and new students are welcome to explore the grounds. Mr. Filch however has asked me to remind you to stay away from the Dark Forrest. Well I believe you have today off then, please be responsible." McGonagoll stepped down and chatter roared through the Hall.

"Sweet" Ron said with a mouth full of muffins.

"Well, what should we do today then" Ginny asked.

"Suppose we should visit Hagrid first" Ron suggested

"Okay, but could we go to the common room first, I'd jut like to hang out for a while" Ginny looked over at Harry who just begun eating.

"ER... sure" Harry threw down his food and returned to the common room wit his friends.

The room wasn't as full as usual. They all went to change before going on with their day. Of course the girls took forever to change so Ron and Harry relaxed by the fire place.

"Hey Ron" Lavender Brown came over in a short jean skirt and tight white tank top. She gently brushed his face. Ron's eyes almost jumped out of his sockets.

"H-Hi Lavender." Ron stuttered. She took a seat close next to him on the couch. Hermione quietly inched downstairs not completely ready wanting to tell the boys they'd be a little longer. She happened to come down exactly when Lavender had playing with Ron's hair. Hermione's eyes open and tears began to roll out. Hermione would usually be the kind of girl to march down those steps, throw Lavender on the ground and hex her, but no, she marched upstairs and waited for Ginny.

"D-Do you think Ron could still have feelings for Lavender?" Hermione stared out into space as Ginny threw clothes out of her trunks. She stopped after finding a bight green top.

"Well." Ginny took a second to think about her words. "No, I mean, she was his first girlfriend, first crush, first kiss, but… no-no he can't he's so fallen for you. Harry told me all about this huge crush he's always had on you"

Hermione forced a smile. "You're taking forever Gin, hurry up, I'm going down" Hermione grabbed her wand, just in case Lavender _did _want to get into a fight. She stumbled down the steps and back to the common room to find Lavender inching her way closer to Ron.

"Ronald" Hermione said sternly make Harry, Ron and Lavender jump a little.

"Hey, Hermione" Ron jumped up and moved away from Lavender. "Ginny coming? We'd really like to go before lunch"

"Here!" Ginny ran down the stairs and Pointed ahead of her jokingly "To Hagrid's!" Harry giggled as the two of them walked out of the portrait hole.

"We going? " Hermione asked coldly.

"Yeah…erm… bye Lavender" Ron came over and brushed Hermione's hand with his before holding it in his.

Hagrid's hut was as run down as usual. The same large hairy man poured the four friends tea.

"Do I have wonderful new for you four" Hagrid seems rather cheery for his idol passing away. Perhaps it was better to know Dumbledore was still up in the headmaster's office hanging on the wall. "Well, over our short holiday Madame Maxime… well I asked her to marry me." Hagrid smiled.

"Wow, that's great Hagrid" Harry knew that Hagrid had always had a crush on Madame Maxime and getting married was very important especially with recent conditions. Suddenly all the young teenagers in Hagrid's hut were considering marriage. Everyone was getting married, and what if they where to loose one another soon.

"Glad ter hear you think so 'arry, you'll be my best man then? You and Ron course" Hagrid asked

"Of course" Ron answered exchanging agreeable looks at Harry.

"Great. Well now I'm sorry 'll being askin' you to leave now, got things to do, people ter see." Hagrid picked up the empty teacups and threw them into a bucket full of water.

After Hagrid's they returned to the great hall for a bit of lunch.

"Herm-I-neey" Viktor tapped her shoulder.

"Hi Viktor, I haven't seen you around, please join us " Hermione patted the empty seat next to her. "How are you?"

"Great Hermy-I-neey. Wow" Viktor took his seat and stared into Hermione's eyes. "You are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you" Hermione blushed.

"Excuse me" Ron buzzed in. "But you boyfriend's over here" Ron pointed at himself.

"Yes-yes Ron" Hermione kissed his cheek but then continued with her conversation with Viktor. Ron just sat there mumbling to himself.

"Come with me Harry, I want to take a walk." Ron grabbed Harry's cloak before he could argue. They only made it out of the hall before Ron exploded.

"Do you think she could still have feelings for him Harry. URGH! I mean he's famous and skilled and older!" Ron ran his fingers through his knotted red hair.

"Ron, clam down, look Hermione likes you! I bet she loves you" Harry leaned up against the brick wall trying to clear his mind, searching for the right words the calm Ron down. "You two where really meant to be" That was the only thing Harry could think of. Ron collapsed next to Harry against the wall.

"Hagrid's getting married huh? Everyone's getting married. You know Bill wrote me, they're planning on children." Ron looked up and announced proudly "I'd be a great uncle"

Harry laughed "Can you imagine how small we're gonna look next to Hagrid's family?"

As they re-entered the great hall Hermione was exactly as she was, deep in conversation with Viktor, but now Ginny was talking with Richard. They walked up quietly hopping to catch a juicy bit of their conversation.

"So, are you and 'Arry a real item?" Richard asked scooting closer the Ginny.

"Yes, yes I'd say we are" Harry sat between them interrupting their chat.

Through the rest of lunch Ron sat quietly poking his food while Hermione and Viktor talked away, and Harry and Ginny spent their time snogging. He soon decided to leave them and go back up to the common room where at least there he didn't have to watch his sister make out with his mate. Right when he walked in he knew it was a mistake; Lavender was the only in the room.

"Ron, Hi" She closed the book she was reading and gestured him to come sit with her. "Where's Hermione"

"Downstairs talking to Krum" Ron shrugged.

"Oh" She said as if when Ron walked in alone it was obvious where Hermione was.

"What?" He asked

"Oh, well I guess you should know, any of the girls in our room could tell you how often she goes on about Krum. Telling us how he's a great snogger and a very talented guy." Lavender said sympathetically. Ron went speechless and just sat for a second thinking to himself. _No-no there's no way. _Ron thought he was going to burst into tears but then Hermione walked into the room.

"There you are" She walked to him, but them Viktor walked through the portrait hole. Ron pushed Lavender off of him and passed Hermione without even making eye contacted and marched to his room. Hermione was dumbfounded but then met eyes with Lavender. She pulled out her wand just in case Lavender wanted a fight.


	3. Meant for eachother

Hermione forced a smile. "You're taking forever Gin, hurry up, I'm going down" Hermione grabbed her wand, just in case Lavender _did _want to get into a fight. She stumbled down the steps and back to the common room to find Lavender inching her way closer to Ron.

"Ronald" Hermione said sternly make Harry, Ron and Lavender jump a little.

"Hey, Hermione" Ron jumped up and moved away from Lavender. "Ginny coming? We'd really like to go before lunch"

"Here!" Ginny ran down the stairs and Pointed ahead of her jokingly "To Hagrid's!" Harry giggled as the two of them walked out of the portrait hole.

"We going? " Hermione asked coldly.

"Yeah…erm… bye Lavender" Ron came over and brushed Hermione's hand with his before holding it in his.

Hagrid's hut was as run down as usual. The same large hairy man poured the four friends tea.

"Do I have wonderful new for you four" Hagrid seems rather cheery for his idol passing away. Perhaps it was better to know Dumbledore was still up in the headmaster's office hanging on the wall. "Well, over our short holiday Madame Maxime… well I asked her to marry me." Hagrid smiled.

"Wow, that's great Hagrid" Harry knew that Hagrid had always had a crush on Madame Maxime and getting married was very important especially with recent conditions. Suddenly all the young teenagers in Hagrid's hut were considering marriage. Everyone was getting married, and what if they where to loose one another soon.

"Glad ter hear you think so 'arry, you'll be my best man then? You and Ron course" Hagrid asked

"Of course" Ron answered exchanging agreeable looks at Harry.

"Great. Well now I'm sorry 'll being askin' you to leave now, got things to do, people ter see." Hagrid picked up the empty teacups and threw them into a bucket full of water.

After Hagrid's they returned to the great hall for a bit of lunch.

"Herm-I-neey" Viktor tapped her shoulder.

"Hi Viktor, I haven't seen you around, please join us " Hermione patted the empty seat next to her. "How are you?"

"Great Hermy-I-neey. Wow" Viktor took his seat and stared into Hermione's eyes. "You are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you" Hermione blushed.

"Excuse me" Ron buzzed in. "But you boyfriend's over here" Ron pointed at himself.

"Yes-yes Ron" Hermione kissed his cheek but then continued with her conversation with Viktor. Ron just sat there mumbling to himself.

"Come with me Harry, I want to take a walk." Ron grabbed Harry's cloak before he could argue. They only made it out of the hall before Ron exploded.

"Do you think she could still have feelings for him Harry. URGH! I mean he's famous and skilled and older!" Ron ran his fingers through his knotted red hair.

"Ron, clam down, look Hermione likes you! I bet she loves you" Harry leaned up against the brick wall trying to clear his mind, searching for the right words the calm Ron down. "You two where really meant to be" That was the only thing Harry could think of. Ron collapsed next to Harry against the wall.

"Hagrid's getting married huh? Everyone's getting married. You know Bill wrote me, they're planning on children." Ron looked up and announced proudly "I'd be a great uncle"

Harry laughed "Can you imagine how small we're gonna look next to Hagrid's family?"

As they re-entered the great hall Hermione was exactly as she was, deep in conversation with Viktor, but now Ginny was talking with Richard. They walked up quietly hopping to catch a juicy bit of their conversation.

"So, are you and 'Arry a real item?" Richard asked scooting closer the Ginny.

"Yes, yes I'd say we are" Harry sat between them interrupting their chat.

Through the rest of lunch Ron sat quietly poking his food while Hermione and Viktor talked away, and Harry and Ginny spent their time snogging. He soon decided to leave them and go back up to the common room where at least there he didn't have to watch his sister make out with his mate. Right when he walked in he knew it was a mistake; Lavender was the only in the room.

"Ron, Hi" She closed the book she was reading and gestured him to come sit with her. "Where's Hermione"

"Downstairs talking to Krum" Ron shrugged.

"Oh" She said as if when Ron walked in alone it was obvious where Hermione was.

"What?" He asked

"Oh, well I guess you should know, any of the girls in our room could tell you how often she goes on about Krum. Telling us how he's a great snogger and a very talented guy." Lavender said sympathetically. Ron went speechless and just sat for a second thinking to himself. _No-no there's no way. _Ron thought he was going to burst into tears but then Hermione walked into the room.

"There you are" She walked to him, but them Viktor walked through the portrait hole. Ron pushed Lavender off of him and passed Hermione without even making eye contacted and marched to his room. Hermione was dumbfounded but then met eyes with Lavender. She pulleout her wand.

"You little git!" Hermione held her wand at Lavender's chest. "What did you say to him"


	4. love will save you

"Hermione no!" Harry grabbed Hermione. "You're head girl Hermione" He had to remind her as she struggled to escape. She stopped moving and almost burst into tears before running up towards the boy's dormitory.

"R-Ron" Hermione stood at the doorway. Ron was fiddling with a moving picture of Ron and Hermione at Bill's wedding. "Ron" She sat down next to him "Whatever Lavender said to you, it's not true. What'd she say?"

"That you like Viktor" Ron said before even thinking, he turned to her searching for a reaction.

"Ron, no. Viktor and I… We're just friends you know" She threw her arms around him and held her.

Everything was rather boring at Hogwarts for a while. Harry and Ginny never saw much of each other, she was always busy in the library and he was juggling teaching and assignments. However he was beginning to worry; every time he went to see Ginny in the library she was with Richard, and they'd be laughing. Harry had threatened Richard many times when they passed each other in the halls or in the common room. He usually said the same old thing _stay away from Ginny, she's my girlfriend, you better not touch her, I'll hex you_ basically that. Ron and Hermione seemed close to everyone who saw them together but really they couldn't be further apart. Hermione being her usual self spent her time working or helping Harry out with his work. Any extra time she had she spent catching up with Viktor or Ginny. The only time she saw Ron was really when she couldn't sleep and pulled him out of his bed to talk and kiss.

Before they knew it Halloween had come. As another Hogwarts treat they gave then a week off for the holiday. Finally they found time to spend with each other; At Hagrid's wedding.

"Has anyone seen Hagrid? Where's his wedding anyway?" Ron was adjusting his dress robes getting ready to go to Hagrid's wedding.

"Think it's down in the field by the river, where Dumbledore was-" Ginny bit her lip.

"Put to rest" finished Harry.

"HARRY!" Seamus came zooming around the common room "Oh hi! Well Hagrid says to come down to his hut, there'll be pictures with the brides maids"

"Thanks" Harry kissed Ginny then followed out with Ron.

Hagrid looked like a whole knew guy. His bead was brush and cut along with his hair. He was wearing a new black suit that held a red rose in his pocket.

"Bloody hell Hagrid" Ron smiled a little "Don't you look nice"

"We're late, you're late! Come on now" Hagrid Pushed them from his front step and Harry and Ron followed behind him into a flower filled field. Harry could see Madame Maxime from Hagrids hut. She looked good to. He hair pinned up with giant clips and her dress obviously taking forever to make. He brides made where not giants as Harry and Ron expected but they where girls, around their age. They where gorgeous; all three of the girls where blonde and their dresses where a lovely pink.

"Alright, you two, brides maids, over their pair up." the photographer force Harry to wrap his arm around one of the beautiful blondes and pose.

"My name is Victoria" the girl said. Harry opened his mouth to tell her his name but she cut him off "And you are Harry Potter" She smiled. Harry couldn't say he wasn't blown away. "You are very adorable" She giggle and place her hand on his face. He was almost tempted to lean in and kiss her but then one thing ran through his mind. _Ginny Ginny Ginny Ginny. _He pulled back a sort of shrugged ignoring his earlier feelings.

As people began to file into the chairs Harry got the strangest urge to go flying. Suddenly Harry's eye's met Ginny's who was comfortably sitting in the end of the third row. All thoughts about this strange Victoria girl where gone and he was floating in her eyes. She made a face at him and he giggled a little then realizing the ceremony was over and there Hagrid was standing on his toes to kiss his new wife.

It was perfect. Harry and Ginny shared a dance and no one went back into the castle until very late. The next morning Harry was the first to wake. He laide in bad for a while when old memories came back to haunt him. Voldemort, He was nearing the end for either him or Voldemort. With those thoughts Harry got out of bed and came to the common room to find Nevill sitting in front of the fire.

"Nevill! Good to see you mate" Harry patted Nevill's back. "Something troubling you?" Harry noticed Nevills up setting look.

"Trevor died" Nevill looked down. He was lucky that crazy frog lived so long. "I just got back from burying him. Sort of glad he passed on too. He been very sick lately"

Ron came crashing down the steps to find Harry.

"There you are mate" Ron yawned, "Ginny she's in our room looking for you" Harry smiled a little and marched up the steps. Suddenly a sharp pain rushed from his scar a tingle went down his leg and his head felt heavy. He threw his hands onto his face holding back screams of pain. His scar never hurt this much before, not to mention it hadn't happened in years. He herd voices shouting and his vision blurred.

Harry woke in the hospital wing only hours later. Apparently he had blacked out for no reason at all. Before he even greeted a fearful Ginny or worried Ron Harry jumpped out of bed and was pacing.

"Harry ! Harry!" Ginny was trying to stop him from walking around mumbling to himself.

"He's coming, Voldemort, he's coming" Harry continued say that until he finally calmed down. His breathing was still heavy while Ginny held him tightly.

"You're safe Harry, no ones coming" She knew he was talking about Voldemort, and she knew that now he was coming, she refused to admit it. It took Harry another hour to snap back to his usual self. He had no memory of pacing around saying "He's coming" but vividly remembered his scar hurting.

"I'm better now, I want to go to the feast" Harry began arguing with the nurse. She didn't try to stop him when Harry just got up and left. He walked into the great hall in the middle of the feast. Harry couldn't believe he was in the hospital wing all day. Hermione was thrilled to see him; she had only just herd what happened. Naturally so had everyone else. Harry was thrilled to eat since he hadn't all day. As things in the great hall seemed to settle down the great hall doors flew open. Four strange looking men walked into the hall and went immediately to McGonagoll. One whispered something in her ear she stood up; eyes widened and mouth open. You could see the fear in her eyes as she step up to the podium.

"1st through 6th years, to your rooms, 7th years to the front." She stuttered. Harry ran to the front to talk to her.

"Potter," Her eyes seemed to fill with tears. "You are in danger"

"I-I know" Harry's eyes met Ginny's who ran after him.

"Well I suppose I should be telling the 7th years sit you two" As the great hall emptied only 7th years remained along with many teachers. "For many years we have expected this time to come. In front of the school now stands over 100-death eater ready to wage a war. Messages are being sent to every wizard in the surrounding area. However, it is important that we do all we can to protect not only the young students and our selves but Mr. Potter." Harry thought he blushed a little Ginny grabbed his hand in fear. "Take any precautions you need to ensure safety. Anyone who feels they are not able enough to handle this may return to their dormitories." Only one girl stood up but then quickly sat down noticing she was the only one.

Harry told Ginny to go to her room. She was only 6th year and shouldn't of stayed anyway. She however refused to stay helpless in her room.

"No Ginny, you'll stay here!" Harry shook her by her soulder.

"Harry, " Ron put his hand on his shoulder. "We'll watch after her okay, I promise everything, will be fine" the common room was exploding with questions and screams. Girls where crying and boys where fighting. A bright green dark mark could bee seen from the window.

Before they knew it. The four stood in front of the door. This had been a rough day for Harry. Now they stood watching large wooden doors unlock themselves and slowly open. Green light seemed to burst into the fire lit hall.

" I need to find him, I know he's here" Harry stared straight ahead seeing in the horizon a line of marching wizards. This was the time he had been waiting for, after 4th year Harry knew it would come to this. The strangest thing was that he wasn't angry, he was… excited. This was his chance for revenge. He held his fire bolt tightly readying to take off and search for Voldemort. Tonight Harry would avenge his parents, his godfather, Dumbledore, Cedric everyone that Voldemort or his followers had killed. "Ginny, I love you" Harry said it coldly but full of passion he was so focused ahead of him, plotting what to do.

"I –I love you too Harry" Ginny kept a straight face as tears slowly rolled own her eyes. McGonagoll was screaming something from the front of the crowd but with the cheers from across the lake all Harry could manage to hear is "partner up, watch each other's backs"

Ron's heart seemed to stop when the doors began to open. He held Hermione's hand who was not scared at all. Finally in all her year her books worm studies would become an advantage in the real world. Ron's breathing became heaving and his eyes filled with fear. Hermione gave him a smile saying 'it's okay'

Suddenly after repeated chant the hundred death eaters jumped into the lake. Harry spotter one group of wizards not crossing the lake. Harry's rage built up as he recognized the wizards. Snape, the Malfoys, Voldemort and three other hooded witches. Harry didn't think, he pushed off the ground. People shouted his name urging him to come down. Harry landed in fornt of Voldemort who seemed happy to see him.

"Ah, Harry glad to see you've come alone." Voldemort pulled out his wand. It seemed like forever that Voldemort sat there staring into his emerald eyes. "Harry –Harry how very foolish of you. You are seventeen now" Voldemort looked over at Malfoy who was also staring at Harry, he shook his head. "What on earth makes you think that Mr. 'Chosen one'. You where as bad as your father, thinking you had the power, to come down here, and defeat the greatest wizard of all time!" Harry opened his mouth to speak. "Well Harry I could monologue for hours on end. Or shall we begin" Voldemort smiled a little then turned to the group of people a head of him giving them a look like 'don't interfere'. Harry remembered what Voldemort had taught him in fourth year about dueling. They faced each other and raised their wand. Harry was sure Voldemort showed a slight sign of fear. They backed away from each other about 7 feet. Harry's mind filled with spells. From things he learned in fourth year to what he was still practicing this year. Harry knew there was no way to kill Voldemort with simple spell. Harry was quick to recognize a bright green light coming straight at him. The killing curse.

Harry panicked as the green light came closer to him. The strangest thing was that he wasn't fear for his life, he was wondering if Ginny was okay, he wanted to save her, kiss her good bye. Harry lowered his wand, there was no way to deflect his spell. Suddenly the light was right at his chest. Harry felt a weird tingle run through his body flying in different direction from his chest. He rose off the ground his feet dangling in the air. The stream of light coiled into a ball and bounced right off of him, it bounced as if it was rubber. The ball flew quicker a Voldemort than it came at Harry. It flew into Voldemort's chest. The green light covered his body and exploded. When the light disappeared all that was left was a green smoke and ashes.

A rush ran through Harry. He had killed him. The dark lord was gone. Harry stood there with a face full of shock. Suddenly Snape came at him. Harry was startled and sent out a disarming spell. Snape's wand flew into the lake. Harry didn't know where his sudden strength came from, he didn't even know the killing curse. Snape exploded just as Voldemort did. Harry stood there even more shocked. He felt almost weightless.


	5. it's all about love now isn't it

The two young witches came at him, Harry being who he is refused to kill anyone else instead left them paralyzed. After inflicting extreme pain on the Malfoys he left them in a strong paralysis. Harry panicked for a second after Draco hit the ground. What had happened, he remembered seeing Voldemort explode but the rest didn't seem to have been him. It was as if he was a whole different wizard. Harry sat and smiled, then a single tear ran down his already damp cheek.

"Ginny" He mumbled to himself. Harry hadn't noticed the full on battle across the lake. No one seemed to have noticed their lord's death. Harry stared at the ground at the bodies and ashes that lay scattered. He felt as though he could collapse, the weightless feel he had before had suddenly left him and it seemed like a struggle to stand on his own to feet. He couldn't stop, his friends where in danger, Ginny, Ron and Hermione where putting their lives in danger for his sake.

Harry grabbed his broom. He rested his body for a second as he flew with out effort. Harry reached ground. Lights where flashing spells where flying. The air was moist as if was going to rain. Harry jumped into the ground, struggling to fight off death eater who tried to stop him. As a dark hair wizard eventually cornered him against the castle wall. Harry could barely fight, not being able to raise his arm. His energy was drained right from him, he didn't even notice that his chest was bleeding. The death eater brought his wand up, taking his time.

"Expelliarmus" Suddenly Ginny was standing in front of his. The death eater's wand flew from his hand. "Crucio" The death eater fell to the ground and yelled in pain. Ginny turned to Harry throwing her arms around his neck. She burst into tears.

"Ginny, I'm so happy you're okay" Harry struggled to breath, "W-where are the others"

"I-I don't know, I lost them in the crowd, I heard a lot of screaming Harry" She was bawling now.

"Come on" Harry grabbed her hand forcing her into the crowd of people. "Ron! Hermi-" Harry stumbled. There on the ground lay a still body; though not the body of Ron or Hermione but Neville. His eyes still open, Harry kneeled down and embraced Neville. He shut his eyes and gently placed him on the ground. The dark lord was dead, but they where still in grave danger, and he could barely stand. A hand grabbed Harry's shoulder, and there stood Ron. Harry could barely contain his excitement. Ginny stood in front of him fighting off death eaters.

"Ron! Ron! Where's Hermione." Harry didn't notice a barely hanging onto life Hermione holding onto Ron's shoulder.

"H-Harry, I can't believe it." Ron was gently crying. "Y-your alive. T-that means, V-Voldemort is dead?" That was the first time Ron had ever dared to say the dark lord's name. Harry shook his head. Hermione was unconscious.

Harry looked across the lake searching for reassurance that no more was coming. It was a horrible sight to see. There in the shadow of the moon light hovered many dementors and ware wolves. Harry shocked; he needed energy he needed his strength. Would he have to sit here and watch his friends being torn apart. The dementors now hovered over the crowd as the ware wolves jumped into the lake. One of the largest wolves leaped high into the air landing right in front of Ginny. Harry grabbed her robe and pulled her down next to him. The wolf growled and inched closer. It jumped into the air. They all flinched and closed their eyes. Grawp appeared standing over 40 feet high. He hit the ware wolf away. It was thrown into the lake. Grawp proceeded to knocked away any other ware wolves that jumped out onto the crowd.

"Bloody hell! What's that" Ginny shouted, never seeing Grawp in her life.

"It's okay, he's Hagrid's brother" Harry took Ron's hand and stood up.

Dementors began to fly down and suck souls. Luckily they didn't know who was supposed to be one their side so many death eaters died too. Ginny and Ron helped Harry and Hermione to a clearing. As they walked they avoided still bodies coming past many Huffelpuff's and 1 or 2 Gryffindors. Harry was trying hard to conjure a patronous but his mind was so full of dread and his body so weak he could barely say the words.

Death eaters began penatrating the school. Hogwarts was so out numbered it was a miracle they stood their ground for so long. Out of the crowd of death eaters stood a mousey looking guy. Wormtail saw Harry in the crowd and noticed his position. He came over.

"Get back you rotten little rat!" Ron shouted. Harry jumped out of Ginny's arms.

"He's dead you know, you bloody master is dead" Harry said with a slight grin. Petigrew's eyes widened as he began to scream to the crowd about their master's fate. Harry thought quickly and gathered energy to throw Petigrew into the air. Harry left wormtail hanging by his feet in mid air. Death eaters began surrounding them, Dementors where now on the ground. Ginny and Ron's eyes filled with fear as they seemed to be closed in by at lest 9 frightening faces. A spiraling blue light hit Ginny throwing her to the ground. Harry could no longer breath. Out of the sky came hundreds of witches and wizards on broom stick . Harry spotted the Weaselys as many of them reached the ground. Harry felt warmth come over him as he allowed his body to finally shut down.

He woke a day later in the hospital wing. His chest was wrapped and all around his where flowers and candies. Harry panicked and cursed himself for dozing off and not being there to protect Ginny.

"Ginny, where is she" Harry was sure he was talking to himself; but from behind a curtain came a familiar voice.

"Harry, I'm right here" Ginny pulled back the curtain and threw herself on Harry.

"Ah Ginny, my chest" Harry sat up then embraced Ginny lightly. "How long have you been awake, what happened, what went on"

"Shh, Harry there will be time for explanation" Ginny put her fingers on his lips. "I'm hoping you'll explain things to me too"

"Ron, and Hermione?"

"Surprisingly, Ron barely had a scratch on him. Hermione was hit with a bit of dark magic protecting me. They said she'll be up in no time." Ginny smiled. "Harry, it's okay, it's all over."

"No, no it's not. Voldemort still has horcruxes" Harry looked down.

"No, Mr. Potter he doesn't" Harry followed the voice to a portrait of Dumbledore hanging above the hospital wing entrance. "Sorry if I startled you, they gave me many portraits about the school to, well keep an eye on things. But yes Harry, over 50 wizards and witches all over Europe search for a destroyed many trinkets containing Voldemort's souls. I didn't want to distract you with daily updates, I knew it was best to keep you mind on learning."

"So he's gone, forever?" Harry smiled.

"Yes he is. Do you know why he couldn't kill you Harry"

"Yes,"

"When his spell was coming for you what where you thinking?"

"Ginny" Harry blushed "I was worried about her, I wanted to- to kiss her" Harry grabbed her hand. Ginny blushed too.

"You see Harry, what have I been telling you. Your love is what makes you special." Dumbledore tilted his head to Ginny.

"But sir, how was it I killed Sanpe. I can't even conjure a successful killing spell" Harry questioned.

"Now you see, being dead and all I have ran into many people." Dumbledore paused "You father Harry. He is very proud of you, Sirius too"

"It was them"

"They gave you the strength Harry" It all made so much sense to him, Harry sat back and continued smiling. "Harry, there's someone to see you" Harry snap back to life as Dumbledore disappeared from his picture. There in the door stood a scruffy red head. Ron looked as if he was going to cry.

"Ron" Harry said softly. He patted his shoulder. "You did a great job mate. Ginny, who-who's dead?" Harry felt ridiculous for asking such a difficult question.

"There's a lot of Huffelpuffs. We saw Neville. Do you remember Richard? Well he's dead. One of the first to go" Ginny hesitated with her next name. "L-Lavender Brown got bitten by a ware wolf, then a death eater killed him right before she changed." Ron looked down obviously shedding a tear.

"H-Harry, so Voldemort's gone then?" Ron lifted his head and rubbed away a tear.

"Yeah, I think so"

McGonagoll came running into the room. "Potter," She looked as if she would cry. "Well done Mr. Potter. Weasely, Mrs. Granger has just woken, she being brought back to Hogwarts as we speak. There will be a celebratory feast tonight, in your honor Mr. Potter. I advise you to stay in bed until then" She shook her head. "You parents would be proud"

"They are" Harry smiled. McGonagoll left.

"So, it's over" Ron crashed on the bed next to Harry. "He's gone, forever."

"Yeah, I guess so" Harry mumbled.

"You're more famous than ever Harry. People think you are like the most fascinating thing ever." Ron couldn't help but laugh. "But really, your just normal old Harry to us."

"Yeah, Harry who defeated a dark wizard numerous times. That's normal." Ginny said sarcastically. They all shared a laugh.

A nurse came barging into the room with Hermione. Ron and Ginny jumped up with excitement. Ginny hugged her crying , Ron however was overwhelmed and began like sucking her face off. The nurse came over to Harry.

"I think it will be okay to take your bandages off." The nurse yanked Harry's sheets off of him. His chest was wrapped in soft white bandages in which the nurse gently took off of him . The on his chest a little left from the center was an almost identical scar to the lighting bolt shaped one on his forehead.

"Well you can't go throwing your shirt off every time someone wants to see that one mate" Ron laughed still holding Hermione.

Hour's later Harry was introduced at the celebratory. As he walked through the large wooden doors there where cheers and applause ringing through the hall. Harry walked over to Ginny and yanked her out of her usual seat with her friends and Ron. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the front of the room. As they passed students stood up. Harry and Ginny took a seat at the front. McGonagoll opened the feast as food appeared on the table. Before Ginny finished her food, Harry pulled her away from the hall.

"Harry, where are we going!" Ginny shouted as he yanked her down the steps and outside to a balcony.

"Right here" there was a perfect view of a shimmering lake lit beautifully by an almost full moon. Harry turned to Ginny and held both of her hands in his. "Ginny, I was starring down death the other day. Any moment either one of us could've died. When Voldemort sent that spell at me all I was thinking about was you. I want to spend the rest of my life wit you Ginny, I don't want to see you with anyone else and I could never be with anyone else. You have always been something special to me"

Harry searched his pocket for a moment and pulled out a tiny white box. He held it before her and opened it slowly. Ginny pulled out a ring, inside the fair sized diamond showed Ginny and Harry's first kiss that they shared before a crowd of Gyrffindors in the common room. Ginny began crying, then smiled while tears continued to roll down her cheek. Harry thought he heard her laugh.

"Harry." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Harry took the ring from her hand. "Forgot to –err- propose" Harry took the ring from her. He got down on one knee and held her hand in his. "Will you Ginny" Harry slid the ring onto her finger and stood up "Marry me?"


End file.
